Coming Together
by NaughtySereph
Summary: No real plot just lemons HEA Jareth finds Sarah at a night club


Sarah was hammered. She was staring at herself in the washroom mirror in the nightclub swaying to the music trying to keep her lipstick on her lips and not all over her chin. squinting with one eye to try to clear her vision. She had lead quite a quiet life her experience in the Labyrinth affecting her in so many ways. She struggled to make close female friends and only had a couple of acquaintances who had clearly felt sorry for her this night and opened up the invitation to go with them to the new nightclub and men, she didn't want to think about it men avoided her like the plague. She didn't know for sure why but she could guess it was as a result of what happened when she was younger.

"Time to get back out there" she slurred at herself in the mirror giving up on any further touches to her slightly smudged appearance. I wish I hadn't said no all that time ago then maybe someone would dance with me. She tottered back to the dance floor long since loosing her 'friends' but she was so blasted she didn't care.

The music was pumping and the bodies around her gyrated with each other but as usual no one paid Sarah much attention as she sexily swayed and turned to the music loosing herself to its rhythm. That was until a pair of strong hands reached for her hips puling her tight against a lean tall body. Sarah tried to look around but the strong body behind her was controlling her movements undulating with her every move pulling her tighter against the clearly male body. Clearly male she mused judging by the hard cock she could feel pressing against the top of her ass cheeks. Normally this would have Sarah running like a mad woman away from this man but she was so drunk all she could think is how wet her pussy was as this man rubbing his dick against her in the most delicious way.

She pressed her thighs together for friction as the throbbing in her pussy increased begging to be touched. As if reading her mind the hands at her waist moved across her and down pausing over her snatch and cupping her mound through her skirt. She didn't care that she couldn't see this mans face she had been starved for male attention and the drink had made her so horny that all she could think of is the massive cock she could feel against her pumping her so hard she screamed. She threw her head back in ecstasy as the pressure of the lean hands increased over her now erect clit.

"Precious how responsive you are to my touch" he purred into her ear as her head rested against his shoulder.

"Jareth? some how I knew it would be you" she panted out as he continued to work his hands over her.

"Ah yes do you think I would let another man touch you like this my horny little minx" he growled in her ear his warm breath fluttering over her ear and neck.

"Now you have me what do you want to do with me" she panted as he slipped his hand lower and under the edge of her short skirt finding the edge of her soaked thong and sliding his fingers into her tight wet hole.

"The same thing you wished I would do a moment ago"

"I didn't make any wishes"

"You don't have to when your desire is so loud I can hear your very essence call to me"

She couldn't speak as Jareth slid another finger inside her pumping slowly turning his fingers to put pressure on her G-spot as he did. She didn't care that she was on a crowded dance floor with her skirt hiked up and her wet pussy on display for anyone who cared to look. She felt his motions speed up as she panted into his cheek trying to turn to see the man who was driving such pleasure in her to see those mismatched eyes. He held her tight not willing to cease his delicious torture yet. Her breathing was erratic and she felt her body begin to flutter as he began to draw a powerful orgasm from her she could feel her knees weakening and he held her against him supporting her weight. She realised that he was going to make her cum in the middle of the dance floor but instead of being repulsed by the idea she was even more turned on and this realisation pushed her over the edge and her pussy squeezing his fingers tightly as her muscles contracted around them he continued to pump his fingers into her as she came causing her to squirt wetting the floor of the dance floor in a small puddle as she screamed his name and limply hung on to Jareth as he punished her pussy with his fingers.

Slowly he removed his long fingers from her juices running down his hand. Sarah groaned feeling empty.

"Shhhh, precious" Jareth soothed as he held her with one arm bringing his hand up inserting a finger in his own mouth to taste her.

"You taste Devine. Would you like to taste yourself"

Sarah opened her mouth to answer but found no words Jareth took this as an invitation and placed his 3 wet fingers in her open mouth not removing them until she had closed her mouth around them and swallowed.

"Now the question is do I fuck you here in the middle of all these people" His hot breath tickled her as he whispered his question in here ear.

He released her a little and she spun in his arms finally coming face to face with him for the first time. His pupils were both as wide as each other the evidence that he was barely holding on to his control she could now feel his cock pressing into her abdomen as he held her to him. Boldly she reached her hand and grasped him through his soft trousers.

"Precious" he growled in warning as he thrust into her hand.

Sarah was past taking heed of his warnings and was acting on instinct and pure lust. She slid down the zipper and reached into his trousers freeing his large pulsing cock pumping it in time with the music.

Jareth threw his head back in mirth at the way Sarah was behaving.

"Here then" was all she heard as he pressed his mouth possessively on hers.

She released his pulsing member and wound her arms tightly around his neck revelling in the possessive way he claimed her mouth forcing his tongue to battle with hers. This gave him the ability to lift her and place her legs around his waist he reached between them and took his shaft in hand guiding it up to her still soaking wet pussy and thrust into her.

Sarah gasped at the feeling of fullness Jareth gave her as he continued to support them as he bounced her on his dick twisting his hips as she was fully seated on him. they continued to fuck in the middle of the dance floor the other revellers unaware or what was happening next to them.

Jareth could feel his control slipping and moved them through the crowd to the side of the dance floor pushing her against the wall for extra leverage he pounded her pussy mercilessly.

Sarah was screaming his name to the heavens her wet cunt pulsing around his hard cock as she came again on him squirting her cum on him with every thrust.

Jareth pressed his face to her shoulder as he felt the tightening in his balls and as he finally succumbed to the passion he bit down on her shoulder pulsing his cream into her in thick hot spurts.

"Sarah" he simply groaned still within her panting

Sarah looked into his eyes searching for something she wasn't sure what but she was sure she wasn't drunk anymore.

Jareth smiled cheekily.

"Time to go home my queen"


End file.
